Zanim skoczę, napiszę testament.
Sporty Zimowe Odcinek 10 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy mierzyli się ze... Snowboardem! Mike okazał się najlepszy i wywalczył camper. Odpadłaby Scarlett, gdyby nie uratował ją fakt, że sabotowała Codiego... Koleś trafił do szpitala... szkoda :/ Została 10, ale dziś będzie debiut. Jak zareagują na to uczestnicy? Kto dziś odpadnie? Dowiecie się w Sportach Zimowych Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na obozie '''Domek Gwen: 'Szkoda mi go :/ Był fajny... a ta eliminacja... najgorsza jaka mogła być :( '''Trent: '''Też mi go szkoda :/ Grałem z nim w Porażkowych Braciach, a teraz ziom może tego nie przeżyć... Sierra płacze!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Trent: '''I poco to mówiłem :/ '''Zoey: '''Chodź... Sierra. Zoey zabrała Sierrę, by ją pocieszyć. '''Gwen i Trent: '''Ufff!!! '(Zoey: '''Współczuję jej :/ To i mnie, by załamało, gdyby to był Mike... może jej to przejdzie.)' '...' Duncan spał. Nagle Jo go obudziła. '''Jo: '''Duncan... (po cichu) '''Duncan:' Wiesz co mogę ci zrobić za obudzenie mnie... Jo?! Jo: 'Wiem... ale nie pogniewasz się, jak zaoferuję ci sojusz? '''Duncan: '''CO!? Sojusz ty i ja... w życiu!!! '''Jo: '''Jesteśmy draniami :) To nasza siła... współpracujmy, a oboje wejdziemy do finałowej 3 ;) Chcę cię uratować od tej paskudnej Scarlett. '''Duncan: '''Wiesz... ech... no dobra :P Ale jeden fałszywy ruch i po tobie. Jasne? '''Jo: '''Spoko. Scarlett widziała to z ukrycia. '(Scarlett:O mojej eliminacji... marzenie. Ciekawe... może dziś łyżwiarstwo :))' '... Don: '''No... sen o odebraniu Chrisowi show był... Ella zaczęła śpiewać. '''Don: '''Możesz to robić w innym miejscu? '''Ella: '''Ok :D Poszła rozśpiewana. '''Don: '''Ufff... I urwał mi się wątek ;-; '''Camper Mike: 'Szkoda, że nie mogłem tej nocy spędzić z Zoey... :/ Nagle Zoey rzuciła się na Mike'a i go zaczęła całować. '''Mike: '''Wow! Zaskoczyło mnie to, ale następnym razem uprzeć... ok? '''Zoey: '''Jasne. :D '''Mike: '''To płacz Sierry? '''Zoey: '''Tak... wiesz czemu :/ '''Mike; '''Szkoda chłopaka :'( '''Chris: '''Wszyscy na plac główny!!! Wyzwanie Plac Główny '''Chris: '''Witam! Zanim powiem co dziś was czeka... będzie debiut!!! '''Uczestnicy: '''Znowu... ;-; '''Jo: '''Za dużo powrotów i debiutów w tym sezonie... i jeszcze :( '''Chris: '''No i co? :P '''Chris: '''Jest fajna aplikacja, która sprawdza największe zainteresowanie SPORTAMI ZIMOWYMI!!! Postanowiłem włączyć tą osobę do programu... oto największy fan Sportów Zimowych Totalnej Porażki... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..GREGOR!!! '''Gregor: '''JUHU!!! :D Jestem tu :O O mój Boże (kaszle, kicha) '''Duncan: '''Czyżby alergik... '''Jo: '''Tacy są tu krótko :P Np... Dave XD '''Chris: '''Witam! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to... '''Duncan: '''Co tam jeszcze zostało... XD '''Chris: '''Skoki Narciarskie!!! '''Uczestnicy: 'Żarty jakieś??? 'Chris: '''A co nie jest to dyscyplina zimowa? '''Trent: '''Ale latem też ją się uprawia. '''Gregor: '''Gitarzysta ma rację! Czemu wprowadziliście te skoki akurat wtedy kiedy zadebiutowałem??? Nawet się na tą dyscyplinę nie rozgrzałem! :/ '''Chris: '''A co mnie to? :P Podpisałem kontrakt przed debiutem ;) '''Gregor: '''No... Tak :/ '''Chris: '''Udamy się teraz na skocznię naszego obozu! :D '''Gwen: '''Nie interesuję się tym, ale jaki punkt konstrukcyjny? '''Chris: '''Rozmiar skoczni to 140m. K-125m. '''Uczestnicy: '(szok)!!! '''Chris: '''Idziemy... Skocznia do Skoków Narciarskich K-125m. - Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''11 zawodników... zmierzy się ze skokiem na skoczni! Osoba z najwyższą notą za skok... wygrywa Camper i decyduje o eliminacji ;) Miejsca od 2 do 7 są bezpieczne. Miejsca 8, 9 i 10 trafiają do ceremonii pod władzę zwycięzcy :D Miejsce 11... odpada z Obozu ;) Oto lista startowa: #Gregor #Sierra #Gwen #Don #Trent #Jo #Mike #Zoey #Ella #Duncan #Scarlett '''Gregor: '''Ale... ja czemu na początek? '''Chris: '''Bo możesz i chciałeś rozgrzewkę. ;) '''Gregor: '''Ale się wkopałem :/ ... Wszyscy już weszli na skocznię. '''Chris: '''Zaczyna... '''Gregor!!! Gregor: 'OMG!!! :O Usiadł na belce startowej. Odbił się. Po chwili oddał skok. Potem wylądował bez telemarku. '''Chris: '''Ale... WSTYD!!! '''91 metrów z wiatrem pod narty? (please) Ocena za styl: 14,5. i tragiczna nota... ' '''Gregor: '''Nie jestem sportowcem :P '''Chris: '''Pora teraz na... '''Sierrę! Sierra ze łzami w oczach odbiła się od belki. Po chwili oddała skok. Zakończyła skok upadkiem. Chris: '''Ojć... '''93 metry w plecy, ale skok zakończony upadkiem, więc noty po 10p.... Co da łączna nota... o 0,1 przegrywasz z Gregorem :O Sierra: 'Za co!!!!!!!!!!!!! (płacz) '(Gregor: '''Jednak nie odpadnę na początku :D)' '''Chris: '''Kolejna na liście...' Gwen!!!' Odbiła się od belki. Potem z progu i oddała skok. Zakończyła poprawnym lądowaniem. '''Chris: '''No... może być :P '''120 metry pod narty... ocena: 17,5. A nota... dająca prowadzenie. ;) '''Teraz '''Don! ;)' Don odbił się od belki. Potem z progu i oddał skok. Wylądował, ale potem podparł skok. Chris: '''WOW! Ale szacunek... szkoda podparcia. '''141 metrów z huraganem pod narty, ale da... miejsce pierwsze :) Jednak ocena za lądowanie: 14,5. Don: '''I co? Zatkało ruskie kakao? :P '''Chris: '''NIE XD Czas na... '''Trenta!!! Trent: 'Obym miał szczęście do warunków :/ Odbił się od belki. Potem z progu i oddał skok. Po chwili poprawnie wylądował. '''Chris: '''No... no... '''123 metry w plecy. Ocena: 18,5 :D Nota... na drugie miejsce. '''Kolej na... '''JO! ' Jo odbiła się od belki. Potem z progu i oddała skok. Na koniec wylądowała skok. '''Uczestnicy: '''WOW :O!!! '''Chris: '''JEJ!!! WOW!!! SZOK!!! '''150 metrów... Ocena za skok najwyższa, bo: 20!!! PETARDA!!! :D Nota miażdży tą jaką ma w tej chwili Don :) Jo: '''JEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :P '''Don: '''Ech... '''Chris: '''Kolej na... '''Mike!!! Zoey: '''Uważaj na siebie ;) Dała mu całusa przed skokiem. Potem odbił się z belki. Następnie z progu i oddał skok. Wylądował poprawnie. '''Chris: '''Skok... ok. '''140 metrów, 19 za lądowanie da notę lepszą nawet od Dona! 2nd miejsce na razie :) '''Czas na twoją dziewczynę... '''Zoey!!! Zoey: 'MIKE!!!!!!!! Odbiła się od belki. Wybiła z progu i oddała skok. Potem wylądowała, ale bez telemarku. '''Chris: '''Słabo! :P '''105 metrów... z oceną 15,5 XD Da notę taką, że wyprzedzasz TYLKO Sierrę i Gregora. :P ' '''Zoey: '''Marne pocieszenie ;-; '''Chris: '''A teraz... '''Ella!!! Wybiła się z belki. Potem z progu i oddała skok. Wylądowała poprawnie. Chris: 'No... '''130 metrów w plecy... skok na 17,5. Nota pozwala Ci zostać w grze :P ' '''Ella: '''YAY! <3 '''Chris: '''Teraz... '''Duncan!!! Duncan: '''Pfe :P Co tam jeden skok... Wybił się z belki. Potem odbił z progu i oddał skok. Jednak lądował bez telemarku. '''Chris: '''Uuu... DUNCAN! XD '''Ledwo 103 metry... ocena: 14,5 XD i wyprzedzasz TYLKO Gregora i Sierrę!!! Ale siara!!! Duncan: '''Zamknij się McLean!!! '''Chris: '''Dobrze ;) I tak na 100% będziesz na ceremonii :D I kończymy na... '''Scarlett!!! Wybiła się z belki. Potem odbiła się z progu i oddała skok. Wylądowała poprawnie. Chris: '''Scarlett... '''149 metrów!!! Noty 19,5!!! Ale wiatr w plecy... A nota... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..o 1 punkt niższa od noty JO!!! Czyli JO wygrywa dziś!!! Jo: 'Ha! Jestem od ciebie lepsza... ty ruda :P '''Scarlett: '''Grrr... '(Scarlett: '''Ona musi odpaść ;-;)' '''Chris: '''Oto wyniki wyzwania: #'Jo - WYGRANA''' #'Scarlett' #'Mike' #'Don' #'Ella' #'Trent' #'Gwen' #'Zoey - CEREMONIA' #'Duncan - CEREMONIA' #'Gregor - CEREMONIA' #'Sierra - ELIMINACJA' Sierra zaczęła płakać. Nagle Sierra pojawiła się na fotelu i została wystrzelona. Sierra: 'Wraaaaaaaaaaacaaaaaaaaam CODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Przed Ceremonią '''Chris: '''Teraz każdy z Was ma 2 minuty, by przekonać Jo, że chcecie zostać ;) Zaczyna Gregor! '''Gregor: '''Znowu... :/ Ok. Jestem tu nowy, ale zawsze mi imponowałaś jako zawodnik :) Jestem twoim wielkim fanem... serio. Skończyłem :) '''Chris: '''Teraz Duncan. '''Duncan: '''Jedno... słowo... SOJUSZ ;D '''Chris: '''Krótko :O Dobra i... Zoey! '''Zoey: '''Chcę spełnić swoje marzenie, a o marzenia warto walczyć :D Poza tym kocham Mike'a :D '''Jo: '''Ok... Już wiem. ;) '''Chris: '''Ok. Widzimy się na ceremonii ;) Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii Sportów Zimowych Totalnej Porażki!!! JO zadecyduje o losach... Zoey, Duncana i Gregora!!! '''Jo: '''Oczywiście :) Pierwsza statuetka ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Duncana!!! '- Masz ziom! :) '''Duncan: '''Spoko. '''Jo: '''Hmmm... Gregor czy Zoey... Statuetka leci do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Gregora... skoro taki z ciebie fan. Zoey - na fotel ;) Mike i Zoey: '''Nie :'( Pocałowali się ponownie. '''Zoey: '''Wygrasz to :D Wierzę w ciebie ;) '''Mike: '''Kocham Cię. Nagle Zoey pojawiła się na fotelu wstydu, a Chris ją wystrzelił. '''Zoey: '''Ja Ciebie teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeż!!!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Zostało ich 9! Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku... '''Sportów Zimowych Totalnej Porażki!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Sportów Zimowych